helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Twitch Plays Pokemon
Twitch Plays Pokemon is a "social experiment" live streaming channel on Twitch . It began on 12 February 2014 by an anonymous Australian programmer, and the game Pokemon Red. The stream went viral, and it got one million unique views in Pokemon Red. After 16 days, 7 hours, 50 minutes, and 19 seconds, the viewers beat the champion, Blue. Generations TPP has so far been incarnated fifteen times playing fifteen different Pokémon games, with three of them being randomized versions of rereleases of prior Pokemon games, two being spin off games, and two being fanmade games. The stream is now currently on its sixteenth game. *Generation 1 - Pokémon Red, beaten after 16d 7h 45m *Generation 2 - Pokémon Crystal, beaten after 13d 2h 2m *Generation 3 - Pokémon Emerald, beaten after 20d, 21h, 56m *Generation 3.5 - Pokémon FireRed, beaten after 15d, 2h, 2m *Generation 4 - Pokémon Platinum, beaten after 17d 12h 09m *Generation 4.5 - Pokémon HeartGold, beaten after 18d 20h 33m *Generation 5 - Pokémon Black, beaten after 12d 18h 21m *Generation 5.5 - Pokémon BlazeBlack 2 Started July 5th, 2014 *Generation 6 - Pokémon X *Generation 6.5 - Pokémon Omega Ruby *Anniversary Red *Touhoumon and Moemon *Randomized Alpha Sapphire *Colosseum *XD *Anniversary Crystal Cross-Generational Comparisons/Indexes *Index of Notable Pokemon *Hall of Fame *Final Runs *RIOT! Generation Records/Interesting Facts The following has been compiled by /u/abiyoru from the TPP subreddit. Red: Most viewers- over 120k at one point Most Pokemon released- 20, 12 during "Bloody Sunday" Lowest average level of a final team- 54.333 Lowest leveled Pokemon on a final team- AIR at level 31 Longest total time at a ledge- about 16 hours to pass The Ledge at Route 9 (all attempts added) Crystal: Fewest Pokemon on a final team- 5 Earliest addition of democracy- from the beginning Fewest individual Pokemon caught/obtained- 29 Fewest moves on a final Pokemon- Gator had 3 Emerald: Longest Run- Completed in 20d, 21h, 55m Longest time to beat the E4+champ- 151.317h or 6.305d, 103 runs (or 102 + Teh Urn) Most varied levels of a final team- standard dev=17.818 (levels ranged from 49-100) Latest addition of democracy (where it was still present)- between the 7th and 8th badges Most female Pokemon in a final team- 5 Most Pokemon of a single species caught- 32 Oddish Latest first badge- Stone badge earned at 1d 5h 42m FireRed (Randomized): Fewest pokemon released- 1 Shortest time to beat the E4+champ- 5.45h, 8 runs Longest time in "Spinning Hell"- 44.183h or 1.84d (about 2x the time spent there in Red) Least varied levels of a final team- standard dev=3.944 (levels ranged from 54-66) Lowest leveled pokemon to be the highest level on a final team- DJ at level 66 Earliest first release- Zigzagoon at 0d 5h 1m Platinum: Most pokemon caught/obtained- 254 (232 not including those lost during the reset) Most pokemon lost- 26, 22 during the reset + 4 releases Longest time between badges- 4.5 days between the icicle and beacon badge Least amount of time spent in Democracy (tie with Black)- none HeartGold (Randomized): Highest average level of final team- 87.667 Most pokemon to make it to L.100- 2 Most pokemon of one type on a final team- 4 rock types Most fossil pokemon obtained- 4 (not counting Ariadome) Highest leveled pokemon to be the lowest level on a final team- Lord Skull at level 71 Most belated (successful) evolution- Lord Skull was 30 levels late to evolve into Rampardos Latest first release- Kenya at 6d 17h 53m Most badges in a day- 6 on day 13 (Thunder-Boulder) Black: Fewest successful evolutions- none Least evolved final team- 5 evolutions would have been needed for a fully evolved team Shortest Run- Completed in 12d 18h 21m Smallest pokemon on a final team- Sparky, as a joltik, stands at 0.1m (4in) and weighs only 0.6kg (1.3lb) Least amount of time spent in Democracy (tie with Platinum)- none Earliest first badge- Trio badge earned at 0d 5h 55m Extra Info: It took 23.4h, 8 trys to beat Red in Crystal. We beat the E4+champ in FireRed faster. It took almost 48h to beat Alice in HeartGold, but there was a lot of E4 grinding in between runs, and we beat her on the 6th try. Category:TPP Community